Memoirs of Love and Innocence
by xxFranceExx
Summary: Itachi and Temari were not who they appeared to be. He was still the compassionate brother Sasuke loved. And she the lovable sister of the Sand siblings. Loneliness was what they shared. And each other was all they had. Book 1/4.
1. Chapter 1: The Prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything prominent that will be placed here.... just the story.

**AN**: I reread Book One and was utterly displeased. I could not believe how crappy the chapters were, particularly 1 and 2. And so, I've decided to make rewrites. Their longer, more detailed, and hopefully... much, much better than the original. Don't worry, the changes were minor and I stuck to the plot.

Note: The quote Itachi used was by W. Somerst Maugham.

Give it a go and read! Enjoy....

* * *

"Temari..." he whispered.

All he could was stare. Stare at the sand kunoichi that was once his. There was nothing he could do. He had a mission to do and he would see to its accomplishment. His desires were insignificant at this point. They held no meaning in his line of work or his now blackened heart. As far as he was concerned, she was nothing more than another ninja.

"Is that her?" his partner asked, pointing to the blonde with four ponytails. Kisame looked on with the Uchiha beside him.

"Yes. But it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Why don't you make her remember you then?"

"I can only guess that it will make the world she'll go back to…strangely without meaning. Though she lived in it, though she even enjoyed it, it will be utterly remote. I think it will lose sense for her. In her heart will be the reflection of a lovely dream that she could never quite recall..."

'That's deep' the shark man thought. The man never ceased to amaze him with his insights. He could learn a lot from him.

"Mind telling me your story?"

"Very well..." Itachi sighed. He then recalled his past recollections, his life, hers, and their memoirs of love and innocence.

* * *

Book One: Memoirs of Love and Innocence

Chapter One: The Prodigy

"_Pride is at the bottom of all great mistakes"_

_- John Ruskin-_

"**A young Uchiha, a prodigy, will bring forth the clan's future…"**

Sharingan eyes gazed intently on the newborn baby boy. In turn, the infant stared back, his black orbs ever observant.

"Yes, just as I suspected..." the elder mumbled. The child before him was undoubtedly _the one_. Young Itachi carried the hopes of many, their destiny. The clan will be overjoyed with the news, he was sure.

"Well?" asked a young man. The clan head was certainly taking his time with his son.

"This boy here is the prodigy..."

"The prodigy you say?" Was it not just an old legend? He could not believe his ears. But the older man would not lie about such things.

"Yes... he will bring forth the clan's future. Such is the prophecy"

The wise elder clapped his hands together in such glee. "We, the elders of the Uchiha clan, have waited so long for the prophecy to come true. I hope I live long enough to see this youngling fulfill it…" he continued, his eyes now refilled with such big hopes. He looked like he was about to cry.

Fugaku, the boy's father, was more than pleased. His son, a genius…he could not ask for a better blessing. His son will be the clan's pride and joy. He carried the bundle in his arms, "Itachi, you are my son…" Itachi stared, oblivious to everything that had just happened.

Meanwhile, Mikoto, the boy's mother, was extremely tired from giving birth. She had heard every word before she collapsed into a deep slumber. She, too, could not be any happier. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled.

xxXxx

With each passing day, Fugaku, Mikoto and the denizens of Konoha had witnessed the growth of the little genius. The wise elder spoke of the truth – Itachi was indeed a prodigy. The people had already predicted what their clan's tomorrow will be like with Itachi in charge. The Uchiha clan hoped and prayed fervently for the prophecy to come true.

"It is time…" claimed Fugaku. For the clan's dream of having the foretelling recognized, he had to come into picture. He would train Itachi himself. He would push him to his limits and make him an excellent ninja. And so, at the young age of three, Itachi was enrolled in the academy.

xxXxx

About a year later...

Itachi's life went on like a broken record player. Every day was the same. On weekdays he would go to school, study, and train… and on weekends he would resume his studies and training at home, supervised by his father. It was a routine never broken.

Today was no exception.

They were at the riverbank, the view nothing short of beautiful. Time and again Itachi wished he was there for reasons other than training. It would be nice to have a picnic of some sort. He remembered suggesting the idea once, but his father laughed it off as a joke. He could not fathom the humour, if any, in his words. He did not recall saying anything funny.

With two kunais in each hand, he aimed them at a dummy several yards away. It had a bull's eye mark on its chest. With a somersault, the young Uchiha hit the target midair with ease, using the Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique he had learned recently as an added effect. If the knives were not enough to kill a person, the fire should do the trick.

"Well done Itachi" praised Fugaku. He had continually advanced his son's training greatly, and was glad to receive outstanding results each time. He then knew the boy was more than ready to learn his next lesson: the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.

"Watch carefully" Fugaku demonstrated the said technique, careful to slow down a bit so his son could follow. Itachi looked at the beaming fire released, unfazed. The boy knew he could master the jutsu easily. "Now you do it, Itachi" the older man said.

Preparing himself, Itachi took his stance. Remembering the words of his uncle and aunt, learning the Great Fireball Technique makes one considered as an adult. If such was the case, 'Why is oto-san teaching me this?' the boy thought. He knew he could it, but he wondered why it was this soon. Why were they in such a rush? He did not understand much of what was really going on, but he knew something was up, and he would find out what sooner or later…he was sure of it. Reciting the hand seals in his head, 'Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger ', Itachi breathed in and blew out hard.

'Astonishing…' Fugaku thought. His son had almost perfected the technique on his first try. He looked proudly on his son who continued the jutsu. The boy held endless potential.

"How was that oto-san?" he heard him ask.

"Itachi, you are my son…" was all he could say.

xxXxx

A few hours later, Itachi found himself in the kitchen. Munching on his cookies, he pondered what his life would be like in the future. Everyone seemed to hold great expectations from him. He was not sure if he could live up to them. Then again, why him of all people? Were the elders becoming incompetent? What can he do that his father cannot? These questions and more plagued him to no end. Compared to the great ninjas of Konoha, he was nothing. At least, that was what he thought.

Stress. The word did not even fit a child his age. But given his situation, the word was befitting. Nothing else seemed suitable to describe what he was feeling. The pressure was clawing at him. He could not deny it any longer.

Kids were playing outside on the streets. He could see them. He could see himself playing with them. He _should_ be playing with them. Is that not what children were supposed to do on a sunny weekend like this? In his case, he guessed not. Instead, he was indoors. Playing? No. Taking a break? Not quite. He just ate lunch and was about to return in his room to do his homework. It was not a task, really. His homework was easy and could be done in a matter of minutes. What baffled him was why he had an extra load – advanced subjects. He did not even think that it was possible to do such a thing. It was evident that his parents were rushing him to grow up. He felt like an old man. Perhaps he should wear glasses to complete the look...

"You're father told me everything, Itachi. We're very proud of you…" his train of thoughts came to an abrupt stop as his mother spoke. "You truly are this clan's pride and joy" she smiled, washing the dishes.

"Arigatou kaa-san" he replied softly. The kids outside never left his sight and he looked at them with much longing.

Every day he heard them. "Itachi, we're so proud of you", "You're the clan's pride" or, "Itachi, you hold our tomorrow". Every day he saw them. Those eyes that sparkled with hope and hands clasped in faith. Every day he felt them. The heavy pats on his shoulders or their hands ruffling his hair. Nothing surprised him anymore. It was all the same each day.

Turning the faucet off, Mikoto glanced to where Itachi was looking. It was rare for something or someone to catch the boy's attention. And she quickly understood what it was and why. She would have allowed her son to play with them, really she would. But Itachi had things to do, all of which were crucial in his becoming. At least that was what Fugaku told her.

"I'm sure your friends look up to you..." she was not sure if that would cheer him up or not, but she had to try. Some people liked being admired, right?

Hidden from his mother's view, he frowned. No, most definitely not Itachi. He did not approve the idea of him being superior to kids his age. And friends? What was his mother talking about? Itachi had no friends, he had classmates. He tried to change that. But that proved to be rather difficult. There was no... "connection". Their interests vary and Itachi seriously needed to get a hobby. The cause of failure at his attempts of having a social life was himself, or better put, his lifestyle. There was nothing he can do about that now, can he? What was more was the fact that most were intimidated by him...

There was another matter. Something he tried to ignore at first but the feeling never shook off. .. He felt used. There were children in particular who wanted to be friends with him, in a way that seemed odd to him. He had a good sense of judgement – who and not to trust. These youngsters wanted to take advantage of the power that awaited him, and he knew it. It was undeniably their parents' doing. If he had his way, he would give all that to them willingly, happily. He did not want power. He cared not for wealth. He wanted none of that. The young Uchiha just wished to live a simple life.

Itachi kept silent. He did not want to argue with his mother. It was a losing battle even if he had all the points. Sure she would discuss things with his father, but everything said will fall on deaf ears. Fugaku's word was law, and neither he nor she could change that. Any affairs in their household were not an open forum. Fugaku talked, and Mikoto only listened. There was no changing that.

Crumbs still on his mouth, he got up and turned to leave with his jar of cookies when...

"Itachi, sweetie, can we talk for a minute?"

He stopped in tracks and looked at her, thinking what the matter could be.

* * *

AN: How was it? Better? I hope you liked it. Errors, comments, suggestions and whatever... put 'em in your reviews! Thanks for reading! Onto the rewritten chapter two...


	2. Chapter 2: Little Brothers

**AN**: Here's the rewritten chapter two! It's highly detailed compared to the original and will, more or less, make you understand their situation on a whole new level... especially with Itachi.

I'm still thinking whether I should rewrite chapter three. I most likely will, but I'll focus more on chapter four...

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Book One: Memoirs of Love and Innocence

Chapter Two: Little Brothers

"_There's no other love like the love for a brother._

_There's no other love like the love from a brother."_

_-Astrid Alauda-_

"A sibling?" he asked.

"Yes Itachi. You're going to be a big brother"

The boy smiled faintly to himself. He was not particularly excited for hearing the news, but he was for his mother. "I'm happy for you, kaa-san". Mikoto grinned at her son's show of emotion. It was quite rare for anyone to see those lips of his to curve upward. "I'm sure…" Itachi continued, "…everyone in the village will love and take care of him"

'Him?' Mikoto wondered. Was the baby going to be a boy? "Him Itachi?"

"Well, it's just an assumption...." he explained. For some strange reason, he could not picture himself with a little sister. And the idea would not particularly strike his father. How did he know? One look at his mother said a lot. If the baby turned out to be a girl, her life would be... harsh, for the lack of a better term. She would not be given the same privileges as a male Uchiha. And when she became of age, she would be married off to another Uchiha against her will. He did not want that kind of life for his sibling. He was lucky to be born a man.

"Really? I was kind of hoping for it to be a girl. For a change, you know"

He understood that completely. Mikoto barely had any time to spend with him since Fugaku took him training often. If she had a girl, she would be able to bond with her more.

But since they were on the topic, Itachi wanted to make things more interesting... "Would you like to have a bet, mother?" he challenged with a smirk.

Her eyes widened in shock. That kid of hers was full of surprises. She was grateful for his change in mood.

"Treat me five sticks of dango if I win?"

"Alright. But what if I win?"

"I'll wash the dishes for a week" he smiled.

"Okay. It's a deal then" she extended her hand and he shook it.

After their arrangement, Itachi left for his room with his cookie jar. When he was a safe distance away from his mother, his smile faded. The gambling part came to him the last minute. Seeing her grim expression, he just wanted to put a smile on her face. It was really not for his selfish wants. He could have gotten a dango any day. But smile she did. He was pleased his sudden plan had worked.

Shaking his head, he silently prayed for the baby to have a better life than he did. "Please... give him the love I never felt" his voice was barely a whisper.

xxXxx

Months later...

The village of Sunagakure suffered tremendously. While Konoha had their hands full with the nine-tailed demon fox, they had to deal with the one-tailed Shukaku. The demon had caused a series of unfortunate events and budget cuts on the Sand. Needless to say, the Kazekage was troubled.

One of the village's most respected ninjas came to him then. She was a poison and puppet specialist who had suggested that the demon be sealed inside the Kazekage's unborn baby. It did not come as a surprise though that he had agreed. Suna was in jeopardy.

"Are you sure about this Yondaime?"

"This is the only way we can do to save the village"

"You would be sacrificing your wife and child..."

"This village is my top priority, and I would do whatever it takes to save it!"

"Very well... I will do as you ask"

"Go" he ordered.

To some, he appeared nationalistic – a man who puts his homeland first before himself and his family. That was just fine with him. No one needed to know he had ulterior motives. Not only would his child seal the demon but the kid could be used as the ultimate weapon. With it, he and the Sand would be indestructible. None would dare invade and all will bow to him. It was the perfect plan. And in a matter of days, all his plotting and work shall bear fruit.

xxXxx

The timing of the baby's birth could not have been more tragic. Miles away, the demon fox was on a rampage. Fugaku was away with the rest of the Uchiha Military Force. They were doing everything they could with the Hokages to somehow subdue the monstrosity.

Itachi sat outside, hearing his mother's cries of pain as she delivered his sibling. His mind, for once, was blank.

"Kaa-san..." How he wished he could do something to help her. She was probably in agony, but there was nothing he can do at that moment but wait in the hospital's cold hallways.

xxXxx

"Curse you! Curse this damn village!" the Kazekage's wife yelled at the top of her voice.

"I'm sorry Karura, but this is the only way..."

It was only a few minutes before she gave birth that she found out about what her husband planned on doing. Unknowingly, Chiyo and company had already performed the forbidden jutsu of sealing the demon within her.

"I hate you... all of you" Never in her life had she expected such a fate to befall on her. She had loved Suna deeply. That was the very reason she became a ninja. But to be betrayed and used like that, by her spouse no less, she felt lower than low. The anger she felt for him and his people was beyond words.

"My baby..." She would never get to see her child. She would never get to hold her bundle of joy. The poor kid would never experience having a mother, and to think the infant would be left with that man... what terrors would it be forced into? Karura rubbed her belly. That was all she could do for it now.

Everyone was there – the Kazekage, Council members, Yashamaru, even the doctors and nurses. She would let them all hear her death wish...

"Avenge me" she whispered, the pain of it all was becoming too much to swallow. Tears threatened to fall but she blinked them back. She would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her weak. This was her last stand, and she had to be strong. "Avenge my death... and the injustice that has befallen us..." And with it, she breathed her last.

Silence engulfed the room. It took awhile before the Kazekage spoke again, "Nobody heard anything" he ordered. All nodded. "This must not get to the public"

"The villagers would be in turmoil if word got out" added a council member.

"It's best that we keep this a secret" agreed Yashamaru. He was the only one who appeared to be affected by the turn of events.

Little did they know that a little girl saw and heard everything...

xxXxx

Itachi stared at the pair of eyes similar to his own. The baby kind of looked like him; it was weird. And yet it was cutest thing in the world. Moreover, he was right. The baby did turn out to be a boy.

Mikoto laughed, "I guess I owe you five dango sticks, Itachi-kun". She was happy to see her two sons together. The little boy seemed to like his older brother already.

"No, that's alright kaa-san" he replied, cradling the infant in his arms. He had offered to carry the child knowing that his mother was exhausted.

"No, I insist..." she smiled and he returned the gesture. Itachi was too kind, sometimes.

"Sasuke..." he said suddenly, his smile still present. The affectionate look he gave his brother was just so endearing.

"What was that sweetie?"

"Sasuke" he said again. "That would be a good name for him"

"Hmm... Sasuke..." she thought aloud. "I think that's a wonderful name"

Itachi leaned closer and whispered in his brother's ear, "Sasuke, I'll make sure that you would not suffer the same fate as I did and do now. I promise…" And with his mother busy on the hospital forms, he hastily kissed Sasuke on the forehead. It was his little way of showing that he loved him. The baby then reciprocated the love and flashed him a fresh smile. Without a doubt in his mind, the two of them would get along splendidly.

xxXxx

Her lips were sealed. She had never said a word on what she saw that day. It gave her the chills and nightmares, but she was quiet still. This was a burden she alone would bear. Neither of her brothers needed to know. No one needed to know.

Temari's natural acting skills became quite handy when she had asked the Kazekage about her mother. He simply said she had died giving birth. It was believable enough to convince the citizens, she mused. Such was the risk with being pregnant. Two lives were on line – the mother's and the child's. She had used her sorrow of knowing the truth and made him believe she was grieving over the news he made up.

Soon after Gaara's delivery, she immediately took on the role of being his mother/big sister. Instead of viewing it as a task, she treated it as a blessing. She was confident she could be the mother-figure both he and Kankuro needed and at the same time give them the life they so deserved. This was her role as the eldest. This was her promise to her siblings.

The poor three year old was forced into maturity so soon...

xxXxx

A few months have passed... The village still suffered from the destruction caused by the nine-tailed fox but it was at "peace". Itachi had heard that the demon was sealed inside a young boy. But how, he did not know...yet. Another question on his mind was who could have possibly sent the monster. The scouts should have seen it coming, but they did not. It came out of nowhere and attacked. 'How suspicious', he mused. His father and the others were probably investigating the matter now.

Countless lives were lost. And he, at the tender age of four, had witnessed the chaos, the bloodshed. There were other things involved as well. Things he was still unsure of, but would find out soon enough... Unbeknownst his parents, he was aware of everything.

Some would probably think he was suffering a trauma, and maybe he was. Emotions flooded his entire system and he was confused. It was then he settled on becoming a pacifist. As a future ninja, he would do everything in his power to fight for peace. It was an oath he swore he would keep till his death.

Meanwhile, Mikoto and Sasuke were in their room, playing. It surprised her when the baby said his first word, "I-tachi" he said, a big smile on his face. She was not sure how she would react; disappointment was creeping on her gentle features. Delight soon replaced that though as she realized how tight the brothers' bond had become. Three years from now, Sasuke would begin his training as well. He was lucky Itachi was there to help him. She could not be happier for both of them.

"I-tachi" he said again, his smile unwavering.

"Yes... he's your big brother" she smiled back.

Sasuke tilted his head in question. For a second he seemed at a loss, and then fits of giggles filled the room. Big brother... the baby decided he liked the sound of that. Mikoto laughed as well. That little boy of hers was smart and caught on fast. No doubt Fugaku would be just as proud as he was with Itachi.

The older Uchiha had just passed the room and heard Sasuke call him. He grinned. His name was his little brother's first word, and he was touched. A trip to the baby store was in order, he believed. It was time he bought that toy Sasuke had his eyes on, and he had saved enough money for it too. He dropped the dangos for a month just to earn a sufficient amount of his allowance.

xxXxx

"Coo-kie, cooooo-kie!" Gaara cried. Cookie happened to be his first word, and it was Temari's fault. She was unsure whether to feed the youngling sweets but did so anyway. The kid barely had any teeth yet appeared so content when a cookie was shoved in his mouth. Soon after, he became addicted. Each time she did not give him what he wanted, he would throw a tantrum, a tantrum much worse than she and Kankuro combined could ever do.

"Temawi... Kanky and Gaawa want cookies!" demanded the middle child.

The girl groaned. Where was her uncle Yashamaru when she needed him? Since their mother's death, Yashamaru became their guardian. Temari was thankful for his help but the man was mostly away on missions. He was still a ninja after all. She could not blame him.

And the Kazekage? It hardly made any difference whether he was around or not. He could not care less. Her father immersed himself in his work so much that one would think he had no family.

"Just wait, will you?" she yelled back.

Standing on a tall stool, she tried to reach for the box of cookies on the shelf. Why, why must she be so short? Being a big sister was hard work. What would happen once she started school? That thought and its possible consequences haunted her, and she sighed. The pressure was just too much for a little girl like her to handle.

* * *

**AN**: So that's it. So much better, yes? Review, review.


	3. Chapter 3: Deprived and Wanting

**Disclaimer**: Naruto. Not Mine. Dammit.

**AN**: Here's the rewritten chapter 3. It did not go much change like chapters 1 and 2 but... I highly suggest you reread since it's been so long since I last updated this.

* * *

Book One: Memoirs of Love and Innocence

Chapter Three: Deprived and Wanting

"_Inside myself is a place where I live all alone,_

_and that's where I renew my springs that never dry up"_

_-Pearl Buck-_

There is power in numbers, so they say. At least, that was what the Kazekage told himself over and over. Every few months, it was like this. He would go all the way to Konoha just to have pointless meetings with the Hokage; sit down and listen to all the officials and counsellors blab all day. The only thing that kept him going was the allegiance made by the two dominant countries. And they needed all the help they can get to stay in that line of power.

"Dad…" said a little girl.

"Not now Temari". Heaps of paperwork was piled up on his table. He was trying his best to read every page, and sign the others at the same time. He felt another headache coming on. This was really not the best time to be bothered by his daughter's childish matters.

"But dad…" she whined.

"Not now Temari!" he yelled.

The tone of her father's voice frightened her. It would be unwise to pursue. Tears already welling up her eyes, she left and slammed the door. The Kazekage sighed in relief. With Temari out of his way for now, he could concentrate on his work and attend to more pressing affairs.

xxXxx

A young boy eyed the other children his age playing on the streets – the very same kids years ago. They looked like they were having a lot of fun. Each year the band grew in number. 'Maybe, I could join them…' he thought. Earning enough courage, he hopped off the couch he was kneeling on, and headed outside. With only a few feet away from the door, he readily reached for the knob, only to be stopped suddenly by his father who called for him.

"Itachi, it's time for your training"

"May I please play outside for awhile, oto-san?" Itachi asked politely, pointing to the kids playing outside.

"No, Itachi"

"But oto-san…"

"No buts Itachi. You are going to train, and you are going to train now" he ordered.

Sadness was clearly etched in his features, yet, he obeyed, "Hai…" With a barely audible sigh, Itachi went out the back door, and began his training for the second time that day.

Mikoto, the boy's mother, stepped out of the kitchen, hearing the father-and-son argument, "Aren't you being a little rough on him, Fugaku?" she asked, evidently concerned.

"The boy needs to learn. He also needs to practice discipline. Playing outside is only going to be a waste of his time and energy" he quarrelled.

Mikoto did not argue with him further, "If you say so…"

xxXxx

Temari ran far away, arriving near the outskirts of the Suna. There, she sat on the hot sand, and took out a small mirror. It was given to her by her late mother the very day she turned three. She said that when one looks at a mirror, it will show one's reflection. And one's reflection depicts one's emotions…or something like that. It has been so long, it was surprising she still remembered the gist of it.

Gazing on her reflection, she saw a very young girl with short blonde hair, teal eyes, pinkish lips, and fair white skin. Beyond that, she saw a very sad girl, longing for love and attention. At such a young age, Temari was already unhappy with her life. She no longer had a mother, and her father did not care for her or her beloved siblings. She was unloved. She was alone despite the many people around her.

But, her little brothers did not have to suffer the same fate as she. And that was the promise she had made the day Gaara was born… to love them unconditionally and to never leave their side no matter what.

xxXxx

It was a fine day in Konohagakure, specifically in the Ninja Academy wherein Fugaku had just arrived to pick up his son, Itachi. He had made it his routine to fetch him each day after school and supervise his training when they got back in the house. Yes, Itachi trained both at school and at home. It was non-stop, never ending, as if he would die if he broke the schedule or took a short break. But according to the young Uchiha's "beloved" father, all he did was crucial for his son's development; all he did was necessary for his and everyone's sake, and for the betterment of the village and of the country…maybe even the world! He even mentioned how proud he was to play a big part in raising, nurturing, and honing the clan's prodigy; the future; the hope of many…

"How is my son?"

"Ah, Itachi! He's doing great…as usual"

"Of course"

"In fact, he would be graduating at the top his class!"

"As to be expected…"

"Yes, he will indeed bring us hope…"

Just then, the "prodigy" appeared, with his bag slumped on his back. "Good afternoon, sensei, father…" he greeted as he saw the two together. No doubt they were talking about him…again.

"Let's go, Itachi" ordered Fugaku.

"Hai…"

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your friends first?" asked his sensei.

"Uhm…no. I…already did" came Itachi's sheepish, unconvincing reply.

Deciding not to make it a big deal, he bid his farewell, "Very well. I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Hai"

But truth be told, Itachi had no friends. Everyone else was way older than he was, and way weaker than he, the latter according to Fugaku. There was discrimination in his class, with him always being of the "different" kind, the bizarre kid, and the oddball who was constantly left out. He hated working in groups because of this, and thus resulted in favouring solo assignments. Only then can he work in peace, away from the piercing eyes, continuous taunts and name calling of his classmates. Despite his fervent yearning for a friend to keep, thoughts of him not deserving of one was slowly sinking in. Maybe he really was not meant to have one. Maybe this was the price he had to pay for being unintentionally "unique". Whatever the reason was, he was unworthy of having one. Period. He would forever live out his life as a loner, away from anyone's love and comfort.

Itachi sighed. No matter how much effort he exerted in making friends with someone, it was, at all times, a pitiful and futile attempt. 'Why would anyone want to make friends with a freak like me anyways?' he thought. He tried looking at the "positive" side of things like his mother always did. 'Hmm…' At least, he had no one to worry over. 'Yes, that's it!' And, he could focus more on becoming stronger. He was starting to get used to the idea which, in reality, pained him greatly on the inside as much as he hated to admit it. 'Cold. I have to be cold. Cold, distant, aloof…'

His train of thoughts broke as Fugaku spoke…

"It's your graduation in a couple of weeks, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Your teacher told me you'll be graduating at the top of your class"

"Yes…"

The two reached their house's front gate. Before entering, he placed his hand on his son's head, "Itachi, you are my son." The boy guessed it was his way of saying "Congratulations", or "I'm proud of you"… The young Uchiha bowed his head in respect. He really had nothing to say to this and did not know what else he could do. They headed inside after that.

As Fugaku reached for the door, he turned sideways and said, "Put your things in your room and we will train in the backyard"

"Yes father…" Seriously, they just got back, and his father all had in mind was more training. He actually never got used to the whole "ordeal" regardless of the fact that he had been doing just that for what seemed like the rest of his entire young life. He was extremely exhausted. Did anyone ever think that? Did anyone care of what and how he felt? 'Hmph. How silly of me…' he thought. And now he felt stupid for even thinking about it. The answer was obvious… NO ONE cared for him. He was treated as some robot whose only purpose was to train and train.

xxXxx

"A graduation..?" the little girl asked.

"Yes…"

"…of ninjas?"

"Yes…"

"And father is going?"

"Yes…"

"Can Temari come along?"

"Yes, you can…"

"Really?"

"I already asked your father."

"He really agreed?" Her eyes were the size of golf balls.

"Yes Temari… I convinced him that this would be a good experience for you – to see the many future shinobis of various countries…"

Temari's hues sparkled with such delight as she hugged him. "Oh thank you, uncle Yashamaru! I'll be a good girl, I promise…"

"Now hurry along, kiddo. I'll help you pack in awhile…"

"Yes sir!" she saluted, before strolling away back to her room.

Meanwhile, the Kazekage was annoyed. Why his presence was required at this graduation, he could not comprehend. It was like this every year. Seeing only but several, puny, and weak youngsters walk their path of becoming a ninja was a big pain in the ass for him. It was a complete waste of time. He had more significant business to focus on. How come the Hokage cannot seem to understand that? The old man should be just as busy as he was.

And now Temari's coming along with him. Great. What a way to brighten his day…not. Why did he even let Yashamaru talk him into this? He slumped in his chair. This was definitely a bad day for him.

xxXxx

A few hours before Itachi's graduation…

"Are you ready, Itachi-kun?" Mikoto smiled.

"I think so…"

"Oh…" she found his hair a bit messy. "Let me fix that" she offered, extending her arms.

"I'm fine mother!" he refused, shooing her hands away.

Mikoto was shocked at first but quickly brushed it off. Itachi was probably embarrassed. She sighed softly. Her little Itachi was growing up so fast. It seemed only like yesterday when she gave birth to this "bundle of joy" in front of her. But now, he was on his way of becoming a full-fledged ninja. She was so proud of him. "You don't have to distance yourself from me, cookie. I'm still your mother after all" she said, keeping a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, mother…"

"That's alright dear. I understand. You're probably just nervous…"

"Hn" But that was far from what the prodigy truly felt…

xxXxx

"Wow…" Temari was in awe as she looked around. She was always excited being in a foreign place. Travelling always gave her thrills. It was only her second time visiting Konoha but the town looked better than the last time she came.

"This is where you'll be staying, Kazekage-sama". Some ninja was showing them around. After giving them a short tour, he led the two to their hotel and left shortly after they got to their room. Before leaving, he patted the girl's head and bid his farewell.

The blonde stared at the ninja's retreating form. He was one of the most unusual ninjas she had ever seen. He was young, probably 16 or 17 years of age, and he had white spunky hair. What was more was that his forehead protector covered his left eye. 'Is that a new fashion statement?' she thought, tilting her head. Temari found him very nice though. It was a shame she did not catch his name.

The Kazekage headed straight for the desk and got out his trusted pen, work being the only thing in his mind. Not satisfied with their sightseeing, the little girl wanted to do more exploring. She decided to sneak out of the hotel as her father was busy with more paperwork. He will most likely not notice her absence anyway. And if he did, he probably would not care. Actually, she bet he will even be happy with her being away for awhile.

So she snuck out, using the furniture in the hotel for her to hide behind without being seen by the guards. The moment she set foot on grass, she sighed in relief. She safely got out. 'Mission accomplished!' she cheered. Now, Temari could go on her little excursion.

xxXxx

"Itachi-kun…"

"Yes mother?"

"Do you mind running to the dango shop?"

His face lit up a bit. Dango was his second favourite food… after cookies of course. The young Uchiha nodded and hurried off.

xxXxx

Temari stumbled in front of a dango shop. She had not tasted one before and she was curious. Those round thingamabobs were absolutely delectable, she heard. The blonde approached the store, her teal eyes glued to the food on display. As she drew near, something or someone bumped her shoulder, causing the little girl to fall on her rear. The bump was quite an impact on her small form. "Ow…"

"I'm so sorry…" Temari gazed up and saw a young boy who had his hand extended towards her. This lad looked kind of weird. He had facial lines under his eyes which had a deep onyx colour. But then again, he was cute! The Kazekage's daughter blushed. 'Could this be love?' she wondered. 'Wait, what?!' She wanted to slap herself in the face for thinking of such foolish things, but…can anyone blame her? His charm was past any boy she had ever met. "Are you alright?" the boy asked.

She took his hand and stood up. "I'm fine. Thanks…" she said, avoiding his intense yet concerned gaze.

"Are you sure?"

"Uhm. Yeah…" Her face was as red as a tomato and she hated it.

Temari kept her eyes on the ground, only to be surprised when he extended his hand again. "I'm Itachi…"

"Temari…" she murmured as they shook hands.

After what seemed like a minute or two, Itachi offered her a dango. "Do you want one?"

She smiled as she took it, and ate a piece. 'Mmmmm…' The taste was indescribable, beyond the human vocabulary. It was soft and chewy; it had a nice texture that it felt like the whole thing melted in one's mouth; it was really tasty too! There was only one word to describe it…'Wow'. Whoever made these scrumptious treats was an absolute genius!

The Uchiha observed Temari as she ate his dango. And then it hit him… she was adorable! Her loose blonde hair that reached to her shoulders; her teal-coloured eyes that seemed to sparkle; her pink lips that shone a pretty smile; and the way she blushed each time she glanced his way. She was very lovely and he found himself quite attracted to her.

Itachi felt a bit shy, but he wanted to take a chance. This girl was different from the others, he just knew it. Maybe…he could be friends with her. He was about to start a conversation when he caught a glimpse of the wall clock which read 8:07 am. His graduation started in less than an hour and he still was not ready! He cursed in his head. Alas, it was bad timing. But he would not let go of her. He did not want to give up hope just yet.

"Temari,"

"Hm?"

"Can I see you later?"

Temari blushed harder, if that was possible. This boy she had a crush on was asking her out on a date! She wanted to squeal in such joy and hop around merrily. But she hesitated as the graduation she and her father were to attend to came into mind. Why must the world be so cruel to her?

"I'd love to…but I can't" she said sadly.

"Oh. I understand…" Itachi was crushed. He wanted to fade right then and there.

"You see…" she continued, "There's this graduation I have to watch with my father… I mean, the Kazekage"

'Graduation?' he thought. "You don't mean the Konoha Academy graduation, do you?"

"Yeah, that's it"

"I just happen to be one of those graduates…" he said proudly.

"Really?" she beamed. Not only did this boy have the looks, but smarts and skills as well. Did she hit the jackpot or what? Today was her lucky day!

"So, I can see you later?"

"You bet!"

xxXxx

"Itachi, what took you so long?" Mikoto asked. He had been gone for almost half an hour since she told him to buy dango. The shop was only two streets away and she was worried.

Itachi uttered his apology as he handed her a plastic half-full of dango. Her eyes strained as she observed its contents. There appeared to be two sticks of dango missing. It was unlikely for Itachi to eat two when he just had his breakfast. To this, she wondered but shrugged it off quickly afterwards.

"I'm going to get dressed mother…" he said, retreating quietly back to his room. The lady Uchiha could not help but notice a small smile creeping up her son's lips that he had failed trying to hide. 'Hmmm… Maybe something good happened to him'. She grinned. It was a rare sight to see Itachi so happy, and because of this, she was too.

xxXxx

Temari slipped back in the room as quietly as she could. And as expected, her father was exactly how she left him – doing paperwork. The Kazekage's daughter then decided to get dressed. She wanted to look her best for her "date" later. She was excited.

xxXxx

"It is with great joy that I present to you the graduates of Konoha Academy!" Today was a merry day for all. Parents, relatives and friends gathered round with proud faces as their kids stood tall on stage. The Kazekage sat in his special reserved seat and watched idly. He really did not want to come but the Hokage, who led the ceremony, insisted.

Little Temari sat beside her father and watched eagerly. She fixed her eyes on a certain Uchiha who, in turn, eyed her from time to time. The blonde was a "bit" overdressed, but her father did not bother to tell her so. She wore a pink fluffy dress with laces and ruffles; and her hair was tied in two pigtails with pink ribbons.

The Hokage gave out his long, long speech. His speech was so long, it took him a whole thirty minutes to finish. 'Why do people have to give out such long speeches anyway? Why can't they just get to the point and get it over with? Sheesh!' Temari thought annoyingly. Her eyes were already droopy and she wanted to just sleep the whole graduation if it were not for "her beloved" Itachi. She stared at him lovingly, keeping her awake.

About an hour later, it was time to award the graduates. Temari sat up straight and read a pamphlet given to her and looked for Itachi's name on the list. How glad and proud she was to find his name last, he being the high flier; the top of his class! Temari did not think it was possible for her to admire the Uchiha more than she already did. He inspired her.

xxXxx

After the ceremony, Temari looked around, seeing all families so happy – parents hugging their children. If she were to become a ninja, would her father notice her then? Would he be proud of her? Would she finally get the attention she so longed for?

"Dad?"

They were being escorted back to the hotel by the same ninja who did earlier. Hearing no reply from her father, she decided to continue, "Will you be proud of me when I become a ninja?"

The Kazekage paid her no mind and settled on just shushing her up with a simple "Hm"

Temari took this for a "yes", and smiled. She stopped and thought for awhile. This could be her only chance to prove herself; to prove her worth to her father. Her eyes widened in fright when someone touched her shoulder. She sighed in relief when she found out it that it was just that white-haired ninja.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"Do you think I can become a good ninja?"

He patted the girl's head and replied, "I believe you can be whatever you desire…" He winked, and to this, she smiled.

"I've been wondering, mister ninja sir…who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Kakashi…"

* * *

**AN**: Question: are the x's working well enough for you? Or should I use the horizontal ruler instead? I want to make your reading experience enjoyable so please tell me what I can do to make things better. Go ahead and holler in your reviews. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Fleeting Moments

**Disclaimer**: Naruto = Not Mine. Story = Mine.

**AN**: **STOP!** Before you read this, I highly suggest you go back to chapter one. Why? Cause I made rewrites (from chapter 1-3). They're longer, better, and more detailed. Plus, it would be a good idea to refresh your memories on what this story is about... because even I forgot, and I wrote it. So back you go... Also, please review 'em. I want to know what you think.

Read all three chapters yet? Good... Then you may proceed.

Look, chapter four is here!! Yey. I really apologize it took so long. But it's here now. Prepare thyself for more puppy love and cuteness! Happy reading.

* * *

Book One: Memoirs of Love and Innocence

Chapter Four: Fleeting Moments

"_Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love."_

_-Albert Einstein-_

"What could be the cause of such a happy face Itachi?" Mikoto asked. He had previously mentioned that he had dreaded his graduation day and wanted it to be done with as soon as possible. But when she saw him on that stage, he seemed to be in high spirits. And she wondered what changed his feelings all of a sudden. She was curious.

"I met someone, mother..." he spoke in a hushed tone. "...back at the dango shop"

"I knew it!" she was ecstatic. "So...what happened? Tell me everything"

"We bumped into each other and...." The Uchiha was embarrassed now. Talking of such things with his mother was making him uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat. He had to pick his words carefully lest she would get the wrong idea.

Her prying continued, "What's her name?" From the way Itachi's cheeks tinted pink, her suspicions of the person in question being a girl was confirmed. She held back a giggle. Mikoto was more excited than he was.

"Temari" he bashfully answered, looking away.

"Temari?" she asked, a bit shocked. The Kazakage's daughter was also named Temari. It was unlikely for them that two girls would have the same name. "Isn't she the Kazekage's daughter?" Nonetheless, she wanted to be sure.

Now that he thought about it, Temari had mentioned her father being the Kazekage. "Yes..."

"This is something..." she mused. So the girl her baby was stealing glances at was the Kazekage's kid. Itachi did have good taste after all, and he had just befriended someone of a high status. Her son, a prodigy, paired with Temari... their pairing was certainly controversial. If anyone found out about this it would be a hoot. But... what would Fugaku say? Would he approve? It was just friendship anyway, so...

"I'm so happy for you, Itachi-kun" and she gave him the sweetest of smiles.

"Arigatou kaa-san..." he whispered. Their meeting was all that he thought about.

xxXxx

"Kakashi?" she repeated, making sure she heard him correctly.

"Yes, that's right"

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Temari" she smiled, extending her hand.

"Hello Temari. The pleasure's all mine" he reciprocated.

They walked side by side back to the hotel. The Kazekage had long gone ahead of them. He could not be any more relieved that the graduation had ended. And tomorrow, he would be heading back to Suna.

Kakashi peered over the girl next to him. Temari was drawn to her own thoughts. He wondered what they were about...

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Huh?" she seemed to be in disarray. "Oh, uhm...nothing" she lied.

"I see..." The girl was lying, he knew. And since he was assigned guarding Konoha's guests during their stay, a bit of spying was in order. Temari was up to something and he would find out what it was. He doubted the Kazekage would go off somewhere while they were out.

xxXxx

An hour later, he was out the house. His father was away on a sudden errand and entrusted Itachi to train by himself. However, the boy had other plans... Mikoto had sworn to secrecy and gave him permission. For what seemed like the first time in his young life, Itachi roamed freely. He headed for the riverbank in a hurry.

xxXxx

'Another stealth mission', she made-up. Temari snuck out of the hotel once more. Itachi was probably by the river now. She did not want to be late and made a mad dash out of the door. The blonde was unaware that her cover was already blown by a certain white-haired ninja.

He smiled. This was too easy.

She ran as fast she could, her pace gradually picking up with each step. The wind blew her dress but she did not care. Her Itachi was waiting...

xxXxx

Every minute was aggravating but he waited. Patience, after all, was one of the many things he was good at. And he believed that good things come to those who wait.

"Itachi-sama?" a small voice called behind him.

"You came..." he smiled, standing up to greet her.

Kakashi who was a few feet away from them, stopped in his tracks. 'Itachi?' he thought. He had heard of the boy. If this was the one who Temari was meeting then his spying just became a lot harder. He quickly hid behind a tree and climbed. The Uchiha was wary, he noted. Could he sense his presence? The ninja then moved further back, his formed masked by branches and leaves.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, aware of her friend's uneasiness.

"It's nothing, I..." For awhile there he thought he sensed someone. Was Temari being followed? It was possible given her standing, and so he kept his guard up.

"Really?" the girl was unconvinced.

"Really" He smiled. He did not want her to worry. "Let's sit down"

"Okay!" she grinned and flopped down on the grass, Itachi beside her.

'A date?' Kakashi pondered, shaking his head. 'Ah. Kids these days...' It was a good thing he brought a manga with him. He was sure this was going to take awhile.

Time was at a standstill as the two bonded. Each talked about their personal lives and was surprised on how much they had in common. Temari was beginning to think they were soul mates. At last she had found someone who could relate to her. He felt the same.

"Itachi-sama?"

"Please... just Itachi" he smiled.

"But I couldn't. It's not right" she refused coyly. And the Uchiha found her more adorable with each passing second.

"How about Itachi-kun then?" he proposed. Then his voice was stern, "This time I'm not taking no for an answer"

She looked at him nervously, thinking he was angry. But the Uchiha winked making her blush. The boy gave her a look that could melt hearts, and hers was already goo. "Okay..." she resigned.

"You know..." she spoke suddenly, changing topic. "I think it would be nice to have a picnic here, don't you?"

If he was not convinced of their similarities then, he certainly was now. Temari was everything he wanted in a friend and more. "It's a good thing I brought these then..." he reached in his pocket and got out a bag of assorted cookies. Itachi shared them with her.

Kakashi looked on at the couple, willing his stomach to stay quiet.

xxXxx

Two hours passed since their little date, and it was already getting late.

"No, no..." Temari whined. "I don't want this day to end" She was about to cry.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" he asked. Itachi did not want their time to come to a close any more than she did.

"You bet!" a smile came back on her lips. "Tomorrow morning at the dango shop?"

"Sounds great" They stood brushing off the crumbs and grass from their clothes. "Let me walk you back to the hotel Temari" he offered. "It's dangerous for you to go alone"

"Alright" She thought she was fully capable of handling herself, but if walking back meant more time with him, she would not dare miss the opportunity.

So they walked in silence, Kakashi following them from a distance. The Uchiha sensed his presence once more and by instinct, grabbed Temari's hand. The girl blushed hard, his fingers intertwining with hers in a tight hold. She stared at their hands and so failed to notice the boy's worried expression.

'Oh gosh' she felt like she was going to faint. Everything was going too fast she could hardly keep up. They just met and now they were holding hands. She did not know where this was going but their friendship had suddenly evolved into something much more intimate. Temari was not about to pull away though. Itachi returned her feelings tenfold, no way she was passing this up. A chance like this only comes once in a lifetime... and she had just found her lover.

She blinked and suddenly found themselves running. Why were they running? His grip tightened as he led the way.

'Damn it' Kakashi cursed. He was spotted. The Uchiha was as good as the rumours said he was. He had to give him credit for finding him, an ANBU, so easily.

Itachi and Temari had hid behind a large tree in a secluded area. It was night time already. 'Time really does fly' he mused, eyes scanning the vicinity. 'Good' the man probably lost sight of them. He sighed in relief, resting his forehead on the tree's trunk and breathed heavily.

The blonde, still unaware, was baffled as to why she was taken to such a place. Her frame relaxed on the tree behind her but she stilled the instant he leaned closer, his face merely inches away from hers. The Uchiha had his eyes closed too. 'Oh God, he's going to kiss me! What do I do?!' Her mind was panicking as she frantically thought on what she should do. She felt like she was about to hyperventilate, whether from the running or the pressure she was in, she did not know. Probably from both. He was really rushing things. What is it because she was leaving soon?

'I love him, right?' she reassured herself. She was about to pucker her lips when he spoke...

"Temari, are you alright?" he asked, pulling away. She was unsure if she was relieved or not. What just happened? One moment he was all over her, and now he left her hanging. The blonde inwardly scoffed, 'Men...'

"I'm fine" she replied. At least he did not see her purse her lips. That saved her from major embarrassment. She sighed. She was so ready to kiss him...

"Come on" Itachi walked back on trail, this time not holding her. It was as if nothing happened. Temari pouted and followed him.

xxXxx

They made it back to the hotel in one piece, for that Itachi was thankful. He mentally patted himself on the back for offering to walk Temari home. He would not be able to live with himself if something should happen to her.

He gazed into her eyes for the first time since their trek and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. She flushed a bright red to which he smiled. "You're safe now..." he said softy.

'Safe?' she thought. What was he talking about? Confusion must have been clearly etched on her face for he elaborated, albeit in a much softer tone, "Someone was following us". Her eyes widened. How come she never felt it? She wanted to punch herself for being so ignorant... that and for even thinking Itachi was advancing on her. 'You're such a fool' she scolded herself. Of course her Itachi was a perfect gentleman. 'Duh'

"So... I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, snapping Temari from her thoughts.

"Of course" she replied, her voice back to its cheerful self.

"Okay then..." He then thought what he should do. Wave? A handshake? Saying goodbye was so hard for so many reasons...

Temari decided for them. "Close your eyes" And he did what he was told.

She held his shoulders for support and jumped, planting a kiss on his cheek. His eyes shot open. The Uchiha had certainly not expected that. Just when the events were sinking in, she ran inside the hotel in giggles.

He composed himself quickly, and turned around. His face had shifted from a look of shock to one of seriousness. Itachi lied. That presence that had been following them was still there. And with Temari safe inside, he would deal with the suspicious man personally. "Show yourself!"

Kakashi instantly dropped from his hiding place. There was no point in concealing himself now with Temari back in the hotel.

'An ANBU?' The Uchiha thought. Why was he following them?

"You're very good" The ninja praised. "I'm impressed you were able to sense me"

"Believe me, it was easy" He spoke the truth, not a hint of arrogance in his words.

"Relax" Kakashi eased, regarding Itachi's defensive stance. "I'm no threat" he explained, "I was assigned as one of the Kazekage's bodyguards"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Here" he said, throwing him a folded piece of paper. It was an official mission letter, duly signed by the third Hokage himself. The boy regarded it with little interest, eyeing the ninja distrustfully.

"The name's Kakashi" he introduced, "I'm an acquaintance of your father, Fugaku"

'Kakashi?' He had heard that name before. Itachi relaxed. It was safe to trust the man after all. "Itachi" he returned, and they shook hands.

"Yes... everyone here knows who you are" the ANBU smiled.

"I wonder why..." The Uchiha remarked with sarcasm. They laughed it off.

"You should head home now" Kakashi said. "You're father doesn't know your here, does he?" He need not ask. The answer was obvious. That Fugaku was the strictest person he had ever met. The boy nodded. How does he even put up with a father like that? "Well... he doesn't need to know" Itachi already had more than he could swallow; he did not need Fugaku punishing him for this...

"Thank you" The Uchiha was sincere. He was glad Kakashi understood his situation.

"Think of it as my appreciation for bringing Temari back safely" the ANBU walked passed him. "You take care now" he added with an idle wave and retired to the hotel as well.

Itachi headed back home, briefly touching his cheek; Temari never leaving his thoughts for the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN**: How was it? Good? Bad? Also, what do you think of the new summary? I personally think it sucks but I don't know what to say really.... can someone help me with that? Pretty please. Review, review.

And by the way, just to make things fair on both ends... I'm going to wait until this chapter gets at least 8 reviews before I upload chapter 5. I hate seeing how few reviews I get when the number of hits say otherwise. I'm sure you can understand how that feels, right?


	5. Chapter 5: Forever Bound

**AN: **Hello all! Need I say it? I apologize for another looong update. I noticed it took me almost a year to get this up. It's summer break, I hope I'll be able to update more (though I won't make promises here).

I know some of you folks are thinking that I'm too quick with Itachi and Temari's relationship, or that I've made Temari too girly and stuff. Stay with me people! I am fully aware of these things and I made them so for a purpose. Stick around and see. For now, I ask you to just chill and feel the goodness. Don't hate. Appreciate! Have faith in me, readers. All will be revealed in due time.

And before I forget, I'd like to greet all the new reviewers! Hi, hi! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I pray you continue to do so... Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

**Book One: Memoirs of Love and Innocence**

"_If we must part forever,_

_Give me but one kind word to think upon,_

_And please myself with, while my heart's breaking"_

– _Thomas Otway –_

Chapter Five: Forever Bound

"I guess this is goodbye..." It hurt to say it but it was true. She did not know when she would be back to Konoha. For all she knew, it would take years... and it was unhealthy for their "relationship".

"Yeah" he replied, his voice soft. Itachi allowed his emotions seep through his features, the sadness of his only friend's embarkation being too much for him to keep in. There were so many things he wanted to say to her at that point but none were uttered. All he could do was stare at her cute face for what could probably be the last time (well, in a long while). Life was truly unfair.

She sighed, being just as gloomy as he was. Temari extended her hand to him for one last handshake but was surprised when Itachi pulled her to him in a tight embrace. The little girl's heart leapt as she smiled, reciprocating the gesture.

Their hug, however, was interrupted by a stunning flash of light. With arms still around each other, the young couple turned their heads in a snap to find the source only to see Kakashi with a Polaroid camera, a goofy grin on his face. "Well... aren't you two just cute?" he said, standing to his full height from the crouching stance he was in. The two looked at each briefly and were embarrassed at the position they found themselves. Apparently, Itachi had protectively pulled Temari closer to him on instinct. This realization made them instantly let go of each other and hide the blush creeping on their cheeks.

"Here..." Kakashi offered, grabbing the children's attention once more. In between his fingers were two copies of the picture he just took. "...a souvenir" Temari got one as did Itachi. The two grew even redder as they saw themselves hugging in the photograph.

"I'd hate to cut this moment of yours short but..." The older ninja sighed. "Temari has to go" Itachi nodded in understanding as he watched Temari go to Kakashi's side and the two walked away, leaving the Uchiha to himself, all alone... again.

The boy was about to make his way back home when he felt a quick yet soft peck on his cheek. "Bye" he heard her whisper. Turning around, he saw Temari running back to Kakashi as they set off once more, their forms soon out of sight.

Itachi touched his cheek sadly. "Bye..."

xxXxx

"What are you talking about sis? This ain't you!"

"WHAT?! That is sooo me" she argued. "What's wrong with you? Can't recognize your own sister anymore? I haven't been gone that long..."

Three days have passed since Temari's departure from Konoha. As soon as she stepped on the warm sands of her home, she headed immediately for her brothers. Upon seeing her, Kankuro and Gaara tackled her to the floor and embraced her having missed her in her time of absence. The siblings had a tickle fest and the room was soon filled with their fits of giggles.

As soon as they calmed down, the eldest giddily took out a photograph and showed her brothers saying she had met someone _special_ during her stay in the Hidden Leaf. The two boys failed to distinguish their sister in the picture, thus starting the argument.

"It's me I tell ya! Just look at the hair"

They were not convinced. The photo was of a boy and girl in a tight hug. Said boy donned a ponytail and ninja clothes, from what Kankuro could tell. And the girl was a blonde, her hair loose. She was wearing a kimono he had not seen Temari wear before, all the more making his sister's claims questionable. On top of that, with the couple's considerable height difference and disposition, their faces were hidden from view!

"Sis, there are a bunch of blondes out there. Not just you"

How could he possibly believe that that girl and Temari are one and the same? Besides, the thought of her with a boy like _that _is just... Kankuro did not even want to think about it lest he gag his breakfast.

"Temawi?" pondered a confused Gaara with his head tilted slightly to the side. He took the picture from his brother's hand when the fighting ensued and was now in a mental daze as he stared at it.

"See? Even Gaara agrees with me" Kankuro pointed out, sparing a quick glance at his hypnotized brother.

She had enough. Sure, her face could not be seen but why can't her own brothers recognize her? "You two are hopeless. Hopeless!" she yelled, snatching the photo from Gaara's grasp and snapping him from confusion in the process. With that, the fiery blonde retired to her room.

In her four-cornered solitude, she sighed and cast her eyes on the picture once more. What the others thought of it was insignificant. Her prince was all that mattered. And thanks to a certain white-haired ninja, they had a memento. Praise Kami for cameras!

Most of all, Temari had her memories, special memories with a special someone. And she would keep those memories to herself for the rest of her life. No one would know what had transpired between them.

"Itachi..." she whispered, clutching the photo to her chest. "I wonder what you're doing now"

xxXxx

3 months later...

Itachi seemed... inspired, Fugaku noticed. For some strange reason, the boy was motivated to train not that the Military Police Force Leader was complaining. Granted that he was getting the results he wanted from his son, there was no problem. But it did pique his curiosity. After all, everything that involved the prodigy was his business.

The young Uchiha was working on his sharingan, trying to master every technique extensively. He had been working harder ever since Temari left and even more when Kakashi paid him a visit earlier that day...

– Flashback –

_Itachi sat in the middle of his room. He still had an hour before training and spent this time in meditation. It was a routine never broken to prepare both his mind and body for what lay ahead._

_Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind of the things he thought. And these thoughts were often of Sasuke, his parents, training, and... Temari. How he missed her so. Her hair, her eyes, her smile... and the list goes on and on. He would never tire thinking of her. She was an angel in his eyes._

'_Concentrate' he mentally scolded himself. It was so unlike him to get distracted._

_Then there was her story. Proving his first impression of her wrong, the girl had a lot on her plate. Having lost her mother, the cause a secret they now shared, Temari took her younger siblings under her small wing. And her father, the Kazekage... well, not much could be said about the man._

_The Uchiha sighed in frustration, his focus lost. 'Concentrate'_

_......_

_......_

_They had a lot more in common than he let on. There was a void. A missing piece in their puzzle. There was longing. A yearning for love. And there was loneliness. Despite her cheerful demeanour, Temari had no friends. It was like an unwritten rule for them. It was like they were too good for amity... until they met each other. In spite of his desire to shout of his newfound friend to the world, he could not risk it. He would not risk it for fear of harm to come to her, to their friendship and most of all, he feared of losing her._

'_Tsk' Temari was becoming such a distraction lately, he mused. Not that he minded though, but he really did need to focus. 'Let's try again...'_

_......_

_......_

_......_

_It was going well for a good thirty minutes until..._

"_Hey" a voice called out to him in a whisper._

_...... He ignored it._

"_Hey" it called again, a bit louder._

_......._

"_Itachi"_

_.....?! Meditation unsuccessful. Mission failed._

_It took him awhile to get his mind back on track only to be disturbed yet again. This frustrated him. Whoever it was calling him better have a good reason for interfering._

"_Kakashi?" No wonder the voice was familiar. "What are you doing here?"_

_Lo and behold was another known prodigy, lounging on a tree branch by Itachi's window with a book in hand. He looked real comfortable sitting there and the Uchiha had the sudden urge to join him. But he quickly dismissed the thought as quickly as it came._

_Reaching into one of his vest's many pockets, the white-haired ninja got a piece of messily folded paper and handed it to the boy. "I just stopped by to give you this..."_

_After accepting the article somewhat cautiously, Itachi unfolded it and was surprised beyond words. He certainly had not expected this, especially from the man before him. _

"_This is...!" Temari's address was right there, written in chicken scratch... not that it mattered to him at that point._

"_Sorry it took me so long... that information is classified stuff" he explained, scratching the back of his head. The boy's astonishment was certainly startling yet amusing._

_A moment of silence passed between them before Itachi gained his ability to speak and rationalize. "But... why?" He was happy to obtain the information, that much was true. But why would Kakashi give him this? Was there a catch? 'There must be...'_

_The older ninja understood the boy's doubts. "I know all about you and have seen how much you train. A man needs a break once in awhile"_

"_I'm..." Itachi was rendered speechless once more. "...thank you. Thank you so much"_

"_Don't mention it" Kakashi smiled, standing. "Well, see you around" With an idle wave, he disappeared in a flash, leaving only puffs of smoke and dust in his wake._

– End of Flashback –

Itachi was driven. Temari sparked fire in his blood and invigorate him to push himself further. He would train so that he would be worthy of becoming her knight. He would train so that he would be worthy of being called her friend.

They were in the field, with Itachi fighting off his father's clones. At first he used only taijutsu then added his sharingan abilities in the next, genjutsu the last. Every round, Fugaku would add a hundred more bringing the boy's enemy count to a total of three hundred. It was no big deal... for Itachi.

"You appear to be in high spirits, son" said the older Uchiha upon his son beating the last of the clones. "Did something particularly good happen today?"

'Oh yes....' "Nothing father"

Fugaku was not convinced but decided to let it slide. "Well... let's see how long that exuberance of yours keeps up" He then settled himself in a fighting stance, noting the slight raise of Itachi's brows in surprise before doing the same.

"Let's spar!" the man cried.

xxXxx

Gaara was not well, far from it. He would shiver for quite awhile at times; have mood swings and a loss of appetite. Yet, he was not sick. His temperature was at it should be. But he just was not well. Temari was found him talking to himself one time. And the way he sounded was... different, to say the least. It was like he was possessed.

"That's not a good sign" she remembered herself saying that time. No, this was not normal. And there he was doing it again. Panic threatened to overcome her but her will was strong. Logic was her ally and after a minute of calming herself and thinking, the girl rushed off to find her uncle.

xxXxx

Later that night, Itachi finally had time for himself. The fight had been intense, brutal even. He managed to get only a few cuts and burns on his limbs and torso all the while delivering a nasty bruise on his father's upper arms, scratches and burns as well throughout his body to which Fugaku had accepted later on with pride. If his mother had not interfered, the damage on both of them would be much greater.

– Flashback –

_It was a battle of fists, kicks and fire._

_They first commenced with taijutsu, throwing various punches and punts. Fugaku was getting tired of the simplicity of it all and decided to surprise Itachi with a great fire release to the face which the boy successfully evaded in time. But the boy had to admit he was caught off guard by the attack._

"_I take it there are no rules here?" he asked, somersaulting away from a stab._

_Creating ten shadow clones, the older Uchiha replied "None at all". And as if to back his point, he and all his clones surrounded the prodigy and breathed fire. Fugaku was not going easy on his own son._

_He had expected Itachi to jump out of the fire circle but the seven year old did something he had not anticipated. The youngling countered fire with fire. Bracing himself, his son spun rapidly breathing out powerful flames that almost overpowered Fugaku's already strong ones. When there was enough space between the boy and the clones was the only time did he jump and throw several kunais midair, eliminating each copy shadow and injuring his father._

_Scanning his surroundings, the wreckage was larger than he thought. That was when Fugaku instigated to move over to the Forest of Death, their fight never ceasing._

_Once they arrived at the more appropriate arena, a small audience had apparently followed. Most of them were from the clan, the rest being Konoha residents. All were intrigued by the father and son match and each had their bets on who would win. Even Kakashi was there who first thought a ruckus had occurred. He stayed and watched the "show", thinking no better way of spending his break._

_What started as a sparring practice soon evolved to an actual joust between ninjas. The crowd felt a mix of fright and fervour with the battle growing fiercer and fiercer. The combatants were holding back no longer, each having their share of wounds._

_A good two hours have passed since the fight begun. It had been so long that a few vendors stepped in the forest and sold popcorn and ice cold drinks, only heightening the crowd's excitement and insistence to stay and watch. They moved from harm's way time and again with all the trees and whatnot falling almost everywhere. Some village elders were even amongst the masses, having heard of the great match._

_Exhaustion was kicking in as the two slowly had their chakra depleted. Itachi was beginning to feel the strain on his muscles, having trained a lot before the "spar" and Fugaku growing weaker as they progressed from making too many shadow clones even before the fight. Both wondered when the other would give in or put an end to the struggle yet neither Uchiha voiced a word._

_Meanwhile... Mikoto ran as fast as her legs could, the news of her husband and child activity having reached her ears. She knew it was anything but friendly considering the time length. One of them (most likely Fugaku) would surely cede to a tremendous blow to end it and the devastation would be far from minimal._

_His energy was draining and his patience thinning, Fugaku decided to make the final strike to conclude the gruel match. He would teach Itachi a new technique, one the boy had never seen before..._

"_Let me show you a new fire jutsu!" he cried, his extended where a great fireball accumulated. He yelled at the strength of the giant mass he held and was about to release it when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm making him lose concentration, the fire dying along with it. He was furious for the disruption but soon calmed somewhat upon recognizing the hand as his wife's._

"_Mikoto..." he looked at her._

"_It looks like I made it in time" she sighed in relief._

_He had to agree with her there seeing as he lost control. "Yeah" the male Uchiha breathed, collapsing to his knees. The woman was quick to assist him though. She briefly looked around the forest (or what was left of it) and spotted Itachi, his sliding down a tree trunk as his breath came in shallow huffs. Supporting Fugaku, they walked to him and helped him up. The boy did not seem to require much attention as his father._

"_Let's go home" she offered, earning a nod from her husband and child._

– End of Flashback –

He smiled at the memory.

Now that he had time to spare, he did what he was itching to do all day – write Temari a letter. Pen and paper in hand, he sat and scribbled starting it with "Dearest Temari" only to scratch it off. That did not sound right to him. "My Temari"? No, too possessive. Scratch. "Temari" Too cold. Scratch. Scratch. "Greetings!" Too formal. Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

Half an hour had gone by and Itachi sighed at the mess before him. Mikoto will most definitely be displeased if she came in. Crumpled papers were scattered everywhere, the trash bin having already filled up in the last fifteen minutes. He sighed again. Writing a letter was a lot harder than he thought.

xxXxx

"Uncle, where are you?!" she yelled, pulling her hair in distress.

It was a fruitless search. She looked everywhere for him but he was nowhere to be found. The Kazekage was missing too, not that she was surprised by it. Gaara needed help and fast so she decided to take care of him herself. Her running towards home stopped short when she noticed that the guards were gone. All of them.

"That's weird..." she said to herself. "I only asked two to run to the hospital... then why?" Temari imagined the worst and hurried to her brothers. If what she thought was true then she would protect her siblings even at the cost of her own life.

xxXxx

No. It was worse.

There was blood everywhere – on the floor, walls and even the ceiling. The stench was not something she could even begin to describe. But the sight was too much. Corpses and body parts were strewn in every corner, some stacked on top of the other. Those lifeless forms belonged to those guards she had been seeking earlier. Temari's face was of sheer horror.

One look towards the centre of the room sent her heart aflame as she was torn with mixed emotions – terror, relief and confusion among others. There kneeled little Gaara, the sand motionless around him as he drew on it. He seemed calm except for a few tears shed.

The blonde found it difficult to move. She was frozen by... fear? 'No... this is Gaara... he wouldn't. He couldn't... can he?' Temari forced herself to believe this was not real. She forced herself to believe Gaara was _not_ the cause of such atrocity. But the longer she stood there, the longer she took in her surroundings, the harder it was for her to subject to her stand.

Then he saw her. "Temawi?" his head tilted to the side. Affirming that it was her sister, he beamed, "Come play with me!" His smile... it was as if he was not in the same horrid room as she was.

"What's wrong Temawi?" he inquired, seeing as she did not move an inch from her spot at the door. "Don't you want to play with me?" he was approaching her now. Her eyes grew wide at this, something he failed to notice, and with each step he took the faster her heartbeat became. She honestly thought she would hyperventilate.

As soon as he got to her stiff self, he stood on his toes and gently pushed her shoulders making her lean toward him. He then placed his hand on each side of her cheek, cupping her face. Tilting his head again he called her, "Temawi?"

She regained her senses then and returned contact by placing her hands over his smaller ones and caressed them as she did. As he drew nearer, Temari was struggling inside. She fought to deny what was before her and trust Gaara. "You hungry?" she smiled, feigning composition.

"Yeah!" the youngling cheered, his sister's earlier hesitance forgotten. "I want salted tongue. And gizzard!"

Chuckling at his excitement, she led him to the kitchen. "Let's go then" Temari sighed inwardly in mild relief, not sparing another glance in the bloody room. Her acting skills proved to be useful in such traumatizing situations she always seemed to get herself in to. As the siblings walked hand in hand, the girl hoped their house chefs were still alive.

* * *

**AN: **I am not totally pleased with this chapter, and I do believe there are some grammar and spelling mistakes I looked over. Sorry about that. But... what do you think? Please review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
